Finally
by Manga-Otaku121344
Summary: Havoc FINALLY gets himself a girl. Pretty much just goes through their lives together. follows manga. Havoc x OC. Pleases R&R. Rated T for safety.  It's probably not T but oh well. LAST CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Finally**

**Ok, my third story. Well I am a Havoc fangirl, (not like: OMG HAVOC!) and I want him to find him a good girl so I created on for him. Hope you like her. This also takes place during the manga/brotherhood after he is stabbed by Lust. This will probably be a short story but please enjoy. Don't forget to review, too. **

**Disclaimer: I only own my characters. (When I say own my characters I feel like they are my slaves. (But they aren't.) **

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

'A cute, smart, funny girl with a good personality, is that to much to ask for? Apparently it is, 'cause so far they either have dumped me for someone else, it didn't work out, or they end up being just plain weird, to weird for me anyway', Havoc thought to himself. 'And now, I am stuck here, in the hospital, and I can't feel the lower half of my body, no girl would ever ask me now. I guess I will just give up for now. If I only hadn't fallen for Solaris' looks (A/N basically meaning her breasts.) I wouldn't be in this mess. DAMN IT! I could of have gotten a girl by now if Mustang hadn't taken them all. But Mustang did save my life….. Well we are even now.' Havoc's thoughts continued and he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Mary's POV (You will find out who she is soon. *hint hint*)<strong>

"Oh," mama said looking at the man in the bed next to papa's. "Oops he is asleep, we should be more quite."

"You're the only one being hysterical right now, mama." I said to her.

"Well it scared me, I was so worried." Mama said looking at papa who was lying unconscious in the hospital bed.

"The doctor said he would be fine. Now if you will excuse me, I have to get back to work," with that Liam left.

"I need to go buy a few things, too. Oh how I hate to leave you and papa here, but I promised Mrs. Wilson that I would have those pies done," mama trailed off in talk.

"Mama its ok, go. I will stay with papa and if that other guy tries to do anything call for help." I said in reply.

"Well, okay," she said with great uncertainty. "I will be back in a few hours." She left and I sat in a chair, which was in between the two beds, and faced papa's bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Havoc's POV<strong>

When I had I fallen asleep? I groggily opened my eyes and looked at the ceiling. Something didn't feel right, like there where two others presences on my left. I turned my head and nearly jumped when I saw a girl sitting in the chair and a man lying in the bed that I was empty when I went to sleep.

The girl was what caught my attention the most. She was slumped over a little, probably falling asleep. How long had she been there? She also had pale skin and she wore a light green skirt with a light blue flowery print on it and a white shirt. The also had medium length, white, straight hair.

She must have felt me starting at her because she suddenly turned her head around. Her beautiful white hair was parted to the right side, and she had the prettiest icey, blue eyes that could pierce through your soul.

"Oh, you're awake," she said standing up startled. "The nurses put my father in here while you where asleep, I hope you don't mind."

"No I don't mind, I don't even have a say in the matter if I did," I said back to her. Her voice was like bells. She was maybe about 5'4" or 5'5", and she was very gifted in the looks department, she even had large breast, but not to large, they where perfect for her body in every way shape and form.

"Well, if you absolutely hated my father they could probably move you but I promise we are good people, well my brother is a bit cold, but he probably won't be here much."

"I'll just pretend to be asleep if I have to. So what's wrong with your father," I asked trying to strike up a conversation.

"He feel and hurt his back and hit his head, he is still unconscious. What about you, why are you stuck here?"

"I was hurt during a," I paused to find the right words to describe it as, "battle of sorts and it hit some of my nerves and I can't feel the lower half of my body."

"Oh, I am so sorry about that. Well I guess you really are stuck here. Wait, a battle does that mean you are a soldier or something."

"Well I was."

"Thank you for protecting our country," she said and did a mock salute.

There was silence for a minuet and then we burst out into laughter, which didn't feel to good either. I leaned over in pain and she rushed to the side of my bed.

"Oh my god, are you ok? I am so sorry for doing that."

"Nah, it's ok," I said and I leaned back again and smiled at her.

Man, she sure seems like a cute, smart, funny girl with a good personality.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and please review. And for the people who read Xerxes Survivor, I promise I will update soon. Bye-bye. (You will find out about her hair color in time. You can guess if you want. *hint hint*)<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist  
><strong>

**Ch 2**

* * *

><p><strong>Havoc's POV<strong>

"What's your name," she asked. We have been talking for awhile but we never asked each other's name.

"It's Jean Havoc," I said back. Her father had woken up earlier and was asleep again due to the painkillers. "What's yours?"

"Mary Marshall," she replied.

"Oh, I also want to ask, why do you have white hair?" I asked.

"Oh, well, my great grandfather was Ishbalan, and it just so happened I got his white hair."

"Does any of your family have Ishbalan traits?"

"Well my father, as you see, has the dark skin, and my brother had red eyes and dark skin."

"Oh," I said remember all the horrible memories from Ishbal.

"Do you have a boyfriend," I asked changing the subject. This was the only topic I could think of.

"Nope, it seems every guy I date is junk," she said and slumped forward in her chair letting her elbows rest on her knees. "What about you do you have a girlfriend?"

"I have given up on women," I replied without thinking.

"Oh, I see."

"Not like that," I said quickly realizing my error, "all my relationships failed, so I'm going to be lonely for the rest of my life."

"Well you could get like a pet or something to keep you company."

"Animals hate me."

"Wow, animals hate you, by what you say women hate you, you got it pretty rough."

I was about to say something back when the door opened and a woman with blonde hair put up into a messy bun and pale skin came in. She was wearing a dark blue shirt and tan pants.

"Mama," Mary said standing up and walking to the woman.

"How is papa? Has he woken up? Were you okay alone?" The woman asked frantically.

"Papa's fine. He woke up earlier and he is asleep now because of the pain killers, and I am not really alone. This is Mr. Havoc," Mary said answering all of her mother's questions.

"Oh, my," the woman said while looking at me. I tried to smile, but the situation just felt awkward. "Well, hello, I'm Ellen, and this is my daughter Mary, and my husband Daniel and I have a son named Liam." She said even though I already knew Mary's name and I sort of talked to her husband.

"Hello," I said and she smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>I am sorry for the really short chapter. I'M SO SORRY! Anyway please, please, please review.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. **

**Ch 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Mary's POV<strong>

It had been four days since papa was entered into the hospital. The doctors took papa somewhere else to do tests on him and mama was out running errands.

"So, your father had been here for four days and I keep forgetting to ask, why is he here?" Mr. Havoc asked as he was smoking his one cigarette for the day.

"Um, well," I started waving smoke out of my face. "He hurt his back during his work."

"Oh," he replied and took another breath.

"You know, you should really stop smoking, it is bad for your health, and the people around you, their health is affected, and if you ever got married or found that special someone, they are going to be pretty sad when you die of an early age cause of lung disease." I said waving more smoke out of my face.

"How old are you?" He asked completely ignore what I had said about smoking.

"Huh?"

"How old are you? I was just wondering, I mean you look like your sixteen or something, so I was just wondering about your real age."

"I'm twenty-one," I replied feel my cheeks become a bit warm.

"Really?" he said with a bored look on his face.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-nine," he said and stared out the window.

"Hmm," I said.

"What?" He said looking back at me.

"Nothing."

"No, it's not 'anything', so, what?"

After he said that mama came in.

"Oh, where is papa," mama asked as she walked up next to where I was sitting.

"The doctors took him to get some tests done," I said answering her question.

"How long has he been gone," she asked pulling up a chair and sitting down.

"About an hour or so."

"Oh." She said and we sat in silence for a few minutes until a nurse came back in with papa.

"Mr. Havoc, a nurse will be in here in a few minuets to check on you," the nurse said and left.

Just like the nurse said a few minuets later a different nurse was in there to check on Mr. Havoc.

"Mr. Havoc," the nurse began after she had checked his temperature, heart rate, and blood pressure. "We will put a wheelchair in here for you in case you want to get up and move around. I have redone your IV to be a mobile one, please don't take it out, and make sure a nurse, or someone goes with you when you wonder around. You should probably try to get up soon and she how you like the wheelchair." With that she left.

**Normal POV (sorry to just randomly switch POV like that)**

Without saying a word Havoc moved the blankets from his legs and sat up.

"Oh, let me help you," Mary said and got his wheelchair. She then helped him put his legs over the side of the bed. The Ellen and Mary got on either side of Havoc and helped him into his wheelchair.

"Thanks, for the help," Havoc said settling into his wheelchair.

"Here let me come with you," Mary said and she stood behind the wheelchair.

"Ok, sure," Havoc replied and Mary pushed him out of the room and they went down the hall.

"Daniel," Ellen said once they where out of hearing range.

"Yes, Ellen?"

"She hasn't been this happy in a while," Ellen said and looked at Daniel and he just smiled at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Um, well that seems like a weird way to end. Sorry for such a short chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please be patient about reviews. Please, please review, I am begging you. Pretty please? *stares at you with hopeful eyes*<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally **

**Hi sorry for the wait. There is school and choir and sickness and new animes. Please give me some more time and I will always post. I WILL NOT ABANDON ANY STORIES! I promise. ^^**

**Ch 4**

**Havoc's POV**

"Really?" I asked as I stated blankly at the nurse.

"Yes, you will be able to leave the hospital tomorrow," she said smiling. "I will call your family so they can make arrangements." The door clicked when she left and it felt empty in the small hospital room.

A flood of emotions rushed into me. I was happy – I finally get to leave the hospital. I was angry – how come I am just now leaving? I was sad - I won't get to see Mary any more. Mary, what is she to me? She's just a friend right? Right! But then why do I feel this way when I think about her? No I gave up on love! That's just the sadness of loosing a friend, yeah-

"Uh, should I ask what you were thinking?" Mary asked standing in the door stopping me from shaking my head back and forth which I had no idea that I was doing.

"Uh, probably not, but if you did I wouldn't tell you either way so…." I trailed off.

"Ok then. Where is my father?" she asked realizing his absence.

"a nurse took him to physical theory."

"Ah," she said sitting in a chair across the room and began reading a book, and the room became quiet.

"I get to leave the hospital tomorrow," I said dully. Her head snapped up and her eyes saddened for a brief second.

"Good for you," she said covering up the sad look. "I bet you are glad to out of here."

"Yeah, I've been here for awhile." There was an awkward silence for o few minutes and then she spoke,

"I, uh, I just remembered I have to, um, go do something, yeah, I have to do something, so yeah, bye." She said and she fumbled with the door knob and left.

"Ok, see ya," I said after the door was already closed, and I was all alone again.

* * *

><p>"Psst," I heard a voice in the dark. I groggily opened my eyes. It was late at night and only the dim light from the wall light was on.<p>

"Psst," the voice came again. I snapped into the real world this time realizing someone was besides my bed. It was Mary; she was kneeling down and smiling.

"Mary? What are you doing here? What time is it? Why are you here after visiting hours? What the heck is going on?" I asked very confused.

"Well yes I am Mary. I am here to see you. I don't know. Because they would let me stay if I said I was staying with my dad. And I came to give you this," she pushed a small rectangular box into my hands. "Make sure you open after you're at home."

"What is it?" I asked trying to grasp that she is in the hospital, after visiting hours, to give me a box.

"It's just a little gift to celebrate your releasing from the hospital," she said and smiled.

"Thanks," I smiled back.

"Well I got to go," she said and stood up.

"How do you expect to get out with out the nurses knowing?" I asked. She answered my question by walking to the window and opening it.

"Well, see you tomorrow," she said and began to climb out then window. Thank goodness this was a first floor room.

"Urk," she said from the other side of the window.

"What's wrong?" I whispered as loud as I could with out being to loud.

"My dress is caught on the window's latch," she said and I herd her giggle and I sat there and smiled while she closed the window after she freed the end of her dress. I couldn't go into a deep enough sleep that night.

My parents came and picked me up later on that morning. I was so tried from not getting a good night sleep I went straight to bed.

"Good grief Jean, you have just come home from the hospital and all you do is sleep, oh well," was the last thing I heard my mom say before I was greeted with peaceful sleep and a good dream of Mary.

* * *

><p>It has been about two months since I was let out of the hospital. I was sitting in the front of mom and dad's store waiting for a customer. Business was really slow and boring. I was almost about to fall asleep when the bell on the door rang signaling a customer has entered. I looked up and it was Mary.<p>

"Oh, fancy meeting you again," she said walking up to the counter smiling.

"Yeah, it's been a while." I said back with a small smile.

"I guess you haven't opened that box yet. Well here you go since I already found you, after I came here I was going to go to a directory and hunt you down so I could give this to you." she put a small bag on the counter. "Well I just need a few things for my mom, make sure you open that box soon if you haven't yet." She smiled and walked off to go get the items she needed.

"So who is she?" my dad asked as he suddenly appeared beside me out of nowhere.

"What do you mean?" I asked pretending to be confused.

"Please, I have seen that look before," he said looking at me.

"What look," I asked making my face go completely neutral.

"Even if you hide it, I can see it in your eyes, you like her and it's not like 'oh yeah, we're cool' it is a 'like like' situation." He said with a smile.

"No its not, her dad shared the same room as mine when I was in the hospital, so we kind of became friends."

"Sure you keep telling yourself that and see where that gets you," he said with a smirk and walked away.

"Ok, this is all," Mary said laying down the items she was going to buy on the counter. I rang up all the items, took her money, and said thank you like my dad a never said anything to me.

"See you later," she said and waved before walking out the door and I waved back.

"It is so much more than 'just friends'," dad said appearing out of nowhere again.

"You are crazy," I said and I went to go take my break.

Later that night I went to my bedroom and took the box out of the door in the nightstand next to my bed. It was wrapped in a petty green paper with a white ribbon around it. It was almost to pretty to unwrap.

When I did unwrap it, it was a box of an expensive brand of cigarettes. I opened it and the cigarette I picked up was replaced with paper. It said:

_Smoking is bad for you and others around you._

All of them where like that in some form or another.

_Give it up it only leads to disaster. _

_So many bad things from a bad habit._

_Stop while you still can._

The last one was different though, it said:

_Well, I don't know how much this influenced you to stop smoking. I will give you the cigarettes if you call me and tell me where you are; no I am not a stalker I just need to know where you are to give them to you so yeah. Here is my phone number; ***-***-****. _

_From Mary :)_

Remembering the bag she gave me today I took it from my night stand and opened it. It was all the cigarettes that were supposed to be in the box. I wonder how long it took to write and roll up all the tiny pieces of paper. And how come when she gave it to me it was in the middle of the night? I wish I could see her again.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did ya think? No, don't tell me here, tell me in a review. PLEASE REVIEW! Anyway sorry it took so long please forgive me. And yay some romance sparks between the two. Find out what happens next in the next chapter of Finally! Bye-bye ^^ (P.S. for anyone who is wondering: this is around book 21 (just saying))<br>**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally **

**I am so sorry it took this long for me to get this chapter out, stupid school. Thank you to everyone who likes and has supported this story. **

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! THE END IS DRAWING NEAR!**

**Disclaimer: If I can't even draw what makes you think that I could even draw manga let alone own it…. **

**Ch 5**

**Havoc's POV**

Well my wish to see Mary again came true; she came to the store for various items at one every two days.

About after a week of this I finally mustered up the courage to ask her something.

"Hey, Mary," I said as she placed her things on the counter.

"Yeah?" she asked looking up her icey blue eyes staring into my soul.

"Um, I was just wondering if you, uh," I began to lose the words and all my courage.

"Yeah?" she said encouraging me to finish my sentence.

"Um, would you consider going on a date with me? Tomorrow night at seven?" I finally was able to say.

"Yes," she smiled, "do you want me to meet you or what?"

"Yeah, meet me at the restaurant on twenty-second street," I said with a bright smile my whole body relaxing.

"Ok, see ya then," she picked up her things and left.

On the date things went ok, until I asked her a question…..

"Mary, would you be my girlfriend?" I asked all my nerves preparing themselves for rejection.

"Yes," she said and blushed. I felt like I was floating for the rest of the date, no, not just the rest of the date, more like the rest of the week.

* * *

><p><strong>(Skip to the day before the promised day)<strong>

"Hello, Havoc General Store," I said answering the ringing phone.

"_Hey, Havoc,"_ the voice said over the phone.

"Hey, Breda."

"_What's new?"_

"I got myself a girlfriend!" I said proudly.

"_Good for you. I called to give a message from Mustang: the promised day is tomorrow, make sure you are safe."_

"Yeah, I will," the door opened and Mary walked in and smiled at me. "sorry Breda I have to go."

"_Bye."_

"Hey Mary," I said and smiled.

"Hello," and her smiled widened.

"Will you come here tomorrow so we can watch the eclipse together?" I asked.

"Sure," she said and smiled and I smiled back.

* * *

><p><strong>(The promised day)<strong>

"Hey, Mary look the eclipse is starting," I said squinting and looking up at the sun. I was trying to get my mind off of what would happen if Mustang failed, no he wont fail he will do everything in his power to keep that from happening.

"Do you have the glasses?" she asked.

"Yes, they are right here," I said holding up the sunglasses used to see solar eclipses.

The minutes ticked by like hours, Mary eagerly awaited the eclipse as I hoped with all my being that this wasn't the end. The eclipse covered the sun, and as I was almost about to sigh a sigh of relief when Mary feel to the ground with her hands around her neck gasping for air and I was on the ground too soon after.

"Mary," I said reaching out my hand towards her.

"Jean," she said reaching out my hand to grab hers. That was the first time she said my first name. That was the last thing I remember thinking before I blacked out.

* * *

><p>My vision was blurry, my head hurt, and the world was spinning. The first thing I saw was Mary lying, still unconscious, next to me. I somehow managed to sit up and drag myself next to her as she slowly began to regain consciousness.<p>

"Mary are you ok?" I asked as she sat up. Tears began to stream from her eyes. She hugged/tackled me and we fell back onto the floor from a sitting position. We just laid there on the floor in each other's arms while Mary cried her eyes out.

"Mary there is somethin I want to ask you," I said once she finished her episode of crying.

"What is it?" she said her voice still kind of choked up.

"I know this is really lack luster and everything and we haven't been dating that long, I don't even have a ring, but I love you and I want to be with you, so, will you marry me?" I asked surprisingly not stumbling over my words.

"Y-yes," She smiled brightly and shook her head yes enthusiastically and began to cry tears of joy.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

**(Two month after the Promised Day)**

"From our hearts to your home, you've reached the Havoc General Store," Havoc said sitting behind the counter with Mary leaning over the counter talking to Havoc. "Hey Breda, what's up? Do what? Come to central? You'll explain when I get there? Ha, this better be worth it," he said and hung up.

"What's going on?" Mary asked.

"Breda said come to Central as soon as I could that there was something they wanted me to do. Who knows what in the stated I'm in," Havoc said sighing.

"When do you think you will be going?"

"Tomorrow, I guess."

"This might be a little weird, and just tell me no if you don't want me to, but can I come with you?" Mary asked shyly.

"Sure, I would want you to come anyway," Havoc said slightly blushing.

The next morning they boarded the first train to Central and were at Central by the middle of the afternoon. **(A/N idk how long it would take them so sorry if that seems to long or** **to short)**

"Hey, Havoc, long time no see," Breda said meeting them at the train station to drive them to an empty warehouse. "Oh, and who is this?" Breda asked noticing Mary.

"I'm Mary Marshall, it's nice to meet you," Mary said hold out her left hand for Breda to shake. Breda shook her hand and noticed her engagement ring that Havoc had bought for her a few days after the Promised Day.

"Wow, I never thought I would live to see this day, Havoc finally found a girl that would marry him," Breda said jokingly.

"Shut up you jerk!" Havoc screamed while Mary lightly laughed.

"Just kidding, congratulations," Breda said smiling. "Now come on the car is this way and there is no time to waste." Mary and Havoc followed Breda to a military vehicle. Breda helped Havoc get in and shoved Havoc's wheel chair in on the other side of the car. He told Mary to sit in the front seat and he got in and began driving them to their destination.

"So why did you drag me all the way out here without any information of what I was coming here to do?" Havoc asked.

"Colonel Mustang has obtained a Philosopher's Stone and Mustang to use it on you before he used it on himself," Breda explained.

"On himself? What the hell happened?" Havoc demanded.

"Well during the Promised Day they forced him to do human transmutation and as a result he lost his eyesight," Breda said.

"What? Forced him to do human transmutation? How is that possible?"

"I don't know, it just happened, ok?" Breda said and Havoc became quiet. Mary was lost but she decided not to say any thing because it sounded like a touchy topic.

They pulled up an abandoned warehouse with a large hole on one side. (BTW it's the one from when they captured Gluttony.) Breda got out of the car, got Havoc's wheelchair and then helped Havoc into it while Mary stood to the side. Mary pushed Havoc to the warehouse while Breda walked in front of them.

"Dr. Knox I brought him," Breda called when they walked through the door.

"Good, bring him in here," Dr. Knox called from another room, Breda walked in first. "Well, where is he?"

"Oh, oops I don't know if she saw where I went," Breda said stepped back out into the hall.

"She?" Dr. Knox asked himself. Breda then walked in and stood over to the side to let Mary push Havoc into the room. "Oh, hello, I wasn't expecting anybody else expect for these two." Dr. Knox said.

"Hi, I'm Mary Marshall, it's nice to meet you," Mary said politely.

"It's nice to meet you too. Well, this is Roy, and this is Dr. Marcoh," Dr. Knox said gesturing toward the two other men in the room.

"Colonel, how were you forced to do human transmutation?" Havoc asked.

"They pinned me down on a transmutations circle, and I don't really remember the rest," Roy said looking toward where the sound of Havoc's voice was. "But we have a philosopher stone and we are going to get my eyesight back, but first your legs."

"No," Havoc stated bluntly which caused Dr. Knox, Dr. Marcoh, Breda, and Mary to stare at him with shock.

"What do you mean no?" Roy asked sounding a little bit angry.

"I can live in the condition I am in now, but you can't live in the condition you are in. What about becoming fuhrer? What if the stone only has enough power to heal one of us? I am happy now, but you won't be if you are not able to fulfill your dream!" Havoc's voice progressively getting louder and angrier.

"Why can't you just do what your commanding officer tells you to do?" Roy yelled at Havoc.

"You haven't been my commanding officer for a while and continue not to be unless you get your eyes back so I can get my legs back!" Havoc said stubbornly.

"If I get my eyes back will you take your legs back," Roy asked.

"Yes," Havoc replied.

"Fine!" Roy said and began to pout.

"Ok, well this is an unexpected turn of events," Dr. Knox said trying to figure out what exactly just happened. "Well, Mary could you please take Havoc out of the room while we do this."

"Sure," she said turning his wheelchair around and taking him to a different room down the hall.

A good while later Dr. Marcoh sent Breda to retrieve Havoc and Mary. She pushed him into the room and Dr. Marcoh said the put him into the center of the circle, and Mary did without hesitation. Dr. Knox walked in from putting Roy in a bed to rest and there was a flash of light and Dr. Marcoh and Havoc were gone.

"W-where did they go," Mary asked a little bit frightened.

"They went to the Gate of Truth," Dr. Knox said and she gave him a puzzling look, "it is to difficult to explain just drop it ok?" Mary didn't talk any more and for a few minute there was a suffocating silence.

"I am sorry to pry, but I notice that your hair is white, could you tell me why that is?" Dr. Knox asked Mary.

"Oh, my Great-grandfather was 100% Ishballan and I ended up having white hair because of it. It is rather weird actually, my father doesn't look a bit Ishballan besides his dark skin, but my brother has red eyes and tan skin, I was the only one that got white hair," Mary explained as the two seemed shocked by this explanation.

"But, aren't you marrying Havoc? Why would you marry someone that helped abolish their home land? Don't you blame him for the things that happened to your holy land?" Breda asked speaking up.

"Yes, I am going to marry Havoc, and I will marry him because I love him. Look, you were just doing your jobs, if that job is to kill of a race of people or to sell caned goods somehow you have to provide for your families, the only people I have hate for are the ones that gave the commands, which they have all been arrested or killed so I am happy," she said and Dr. Knox's and Breda's jaw dropped.

"What about your brother does he just stay in hiding all day or something?" Dr. Knox asked.

"No, his boss knows he is Ishballan and he has some dark glasses to cover his red eyes," Mary explained.

"You are the first Ishballan I have meet that does give me dirty looks or doesn't try to hurt me in someway for being associated with the Ishball War," Dr. Knox said.

"No, I wouldn't hurt you," she smiled sweetly, "unless you were one of the people who made the decision to start the war with Ishball," she said her smile now turning more devious.

"N-no, I can reassure you that no one here was part of the decision making," Dr. Knox said trying to grasp what was happening.

"Oh, Colonel, I thought you were sleeping," Breda said focusing his attention at the doorway where Roy stood.

"How can any one sleep with all this talking going on only a few walls away," Roy asked grumpily.

"Only any normal person," Breda said under his breath to where you couldn't tell what he said but you know he said some smart remark.

"What was that?" Roy asked glaring at Breda.

"Nothing, sir," Breda said and stopped talking.

"You must be Colonel Roy Mustang," Mary said smiling. "I have heard so many wonderful things from Jean about you."

"Oh, so you are the girl I heard earlier. Your name is Mary right?" Mary nodded her head yes. "So, Mary, what is your relationship to Havoc, sister, cousin?"

"I am his fiancé," Mary said holding up her left hand to show him her engagement ring.

Roy's face showed shock, pure shock. Shock for two reasons: one: Havoc actually got a girl; two: he was getting married before Roy.

"Oh, it looks like they're coming back," Breda said as the transmutation began to light up. After a few minutes Havoc lied on the floor with legs, and Dr. Marcoh was on floor beside him. As soon as the light stopped Mary rushed over to Havoc's side as Dr. Marcoh was standing up. Breda and Dr. Knox picked up Havoc and carried him to a different room. Mary followed closely after them.

Havoc was lying on a bed and Mary was sitting in the chair next beside him. Mary was deep in thought and his eyes began to open.

"M-Mary?" Havoc asked as he slowly came back to the real world.

"Oh, you're waking up," she said and stood up, "I'll go get Dr. Marcoh," and she left.

"Well, somebody finally woke up, huh? How does it feel to have legs?" Dr. Knox asked helping Havoc sit up.

"It, feels nice," Havoc said with a warm smile on his face. Mary smiled also.

* * *

><p>It had been months of torturous physical therapy since Jean got his legs back, but now he could at least stand and walk by himself. I am so glad he was able to walk, especially today. He won't have to be in a wheelchair on his wedding day,' Mary thought to herself.<p>

Her heart began to race as she thought about the events that would happen latter on that night, a wedding, her wedding, no, their wedding. Just a wedding, no reception, no dancing, just go in get married go out, but that is how she wanted it, simple, really, really, simple.

It was thirty minutes before the wedding and Havoc's heart was beating like a drum.

"Just calm down and be cool," Roy said standing by the door waiting for his cue to cue Havoc on.

"Oh, that's easy for you to say! Mr. Perfect! Mr. I never mess up because I am the flame alchemist, hehehe," Havoc said in a mocking voice.

"If this were different circumstances I would seriously injure you for that," Roy said threateningly, and the he got his cue. "Come on, it's your time to go on," Roy said pulling Havoc out of the waiting room.

Havoc stood in his assigned place, and then the music started. The doors opened and two bridesmaids walked in and Mary followed after. She was beautiful, in Havoc's eye's that was all he saw, no guests, no priest, no bridal party, just Mary. Her dress was a strapless A-line style with decorative gems along the boarder of the top.

She got up to the front and stood with Havoc. The ceremony began and Havoc was just waiting for his turn to speak and then the last words. Finally those last words came and he could happily kiss his new wife. They walked out the doors and left on their honeymoon.

* * *

><p><strong>SIX YEARS LATER <strong>

**('Cause I'm lazy)**

Havoc and Mary lived happily in a house in Central with their five year old daughter Ann and three year old daughter Charlotte. The following is an example of any normal morning.

"Stop running away!" Havoc yelled/laughed as he chased Ann down the stairs. "Come on, you have to get ready for school!" He chased her around the couch and then around in the kitchen before he caught her to go make her change out of her pajamas. He carried her over his shoulder back to her room while Mary and Charlotte smile at each other and laughed. This scene happens almost everyday unless Charlotte is really tired or sick.

Havoc got her ready for school and brought her down stairs for breakfast. Her short dark blonde hair was pulled back by clips and her dark blue eyes were filled with excitement as she told her parents everything the teacher had said they were going to do that day. Charlotte's white hair (like her mother's) was hanging down in her face almost and her dark blue eyes was also filled with excitement as she told Havoc what her and her mother was going to do that day. When breakfast was done Ann went off to brush her teeth and get her stuff for school and Charlotte followed her. Havoc got his things together and waited for Ann. "Come on or we will both be late," he called and she came bounding down the stairs. Havoc kissed Mary and grabbed Ann was out the door walking swiftly to his car.

"Be safe," Mary called waving and Charlotte joined her at the door.

"Bye-bye, mama," Ann waved. "See you later." Havoc got her into the backseat of the car and got her buckled in and went around to the other side and got in himself and drove off.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay this is my first chapter story finished. Thank you all for reading and please review.<strong>


End file.
